Ready or Not!
by dancing elf
Summary: *CH 3 is up!* A song fic about a different kind of Seto Kaiba. Seto / OC. With my co-author, Sadira-Black! please r+r and let us know what you think
1. A SECRET PASSION

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! or any of it's characters. But unless you are Kazuki Takahashi, neither do you!!! Say, if you are Kazuki Takahashi, could you loan me $100K bucks, and let me keep Joey??  
  
Author's Note: In my first YGO fan fic, I enjoy bustin' Kaiba's chops. Then I read someone else's fan fic, where Kaiba was secretly suicidal. I thought, OMGosh!!! How could I be unkind to someone sooooo sad? So this time, I thought I'd do one where Seto was human, not ice-cold cyber-man.  
  
'Anyways, this is gonna start out as a song fic, but since it's a short song, it may not stay that way very long.  
  
No, the song is not Funny Bunny's Hey! Kaiba, Hey! Kaiba, Hey! Kaiba The song is "I'm Ready to Take a Chance" (by Barry Manilow)  
  
*silent thoughts* ##lyrics##  
  
Chapter 1: A Secret Passion  
  
##You remind me I live in a shell##  
  
Lyra was pulling books out of her locker, preparing for her next class when HE came up to his locker, right next to hers. She tried keeping her breathing steady and throwing a net over all the butterflies in her stomach. She would just DIE if HE ever found out about her crush on him. She sighed. *Not that he'd ever notice. He's so preoccupied and withdrawn...with everyone, not just me.* Lyra slammed her locker shut and turned to walk away....  
  
"Lyra, you dropped this."  
  
Lyra looked back over her shoulder. HE stood there with a bored look on his face, holding out a piece of paper. *HE knows my name??* She glanced down at it. It was the pastel she had done of 'Kanan the Sword Mistress.' "Oh, thanks!" She snatched the paper from him.  
  
As she was carefully placing it inside a folder, he asked, "Did you do that?" Without looking at him, she nodded. "It's very good."  
  
She looked up at him, surprised to hear his praise...HE was rude, sarcastic, and impatient with everyone about 99.999% of the time. To hide her blush, she quickly turned to move down the hall towards her class. "Thanks for saying so. It's for my little brother. Gotta run, bye!"  
  
Lyra's adoptive parents had move to Domino two years ago. She took one look at his glacier eyes, and it was l-u-v at first sight. In all that time, she'd only had two classes with him: homeroom and history. Their paths seldom crossed because they had different interests. He was a computer genius who chose technical classes. He owned a large company, so he had a lot of duties and responsibilities that dominated his time and his thoughts. Her artistic nature found its outlet in music, art, and drama classes. Lyra played the clarinet in the band, and the piano in the school orchestra; she sang in several choral groups, and found parts in many of the school plays. Sometimes she did artwork for school dances and banquets. Although she would never have thought it herself, she was well- known and well-liked at Domino High.  
  
Seto Kaiba watched Lyra leave. *Like everyone else, she doesn't like me very much. Every time I come near her, she takes off like a scalded cat. She's so popular, talented and cute...why would she have anything to do with a hermit like me?* His mind went back to the first time he saw her....  
  
It was early in the morning, well before school started. The halls were empty and quiet. Seto had been heading for his homeroom, planning to use the extra time to read through some long, boring reports, when he heard "Hungarian Dance #5 in C Minor (Brahms)" being played on the piano. Classical music was Seto's one secret passion, so he let himself be guided to the practice rooms, where Lyra sat, eyes closed, as she let her fingers glide over the keyboard. She hit a wrong note, and her face scrunched in a grimace. He smiled. Without opening her eyes, she slowly repositioned her fingers and started again. Seto quietly walked down the hall, to the first open door he found, and sat down at one of the desks, listening to Lyra as he read his work.  
  
Every morning for two semesters, Seto had arrived early, just so he could listen to Lyra as she played. He never spoke to her, but her music spoke to him. All the other students at Domino High would have been amazed to know that THE Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp. had attended every recital, chorale, and play where Lyra performed--incognito, of course, because he didn't want anyone to know. Especially Lyra.  
  
End chapter 1  
  
Author's note: ok.if you think this Seto Kaiba is too soft, say so, and I'll stop now. Please review. Thanks (.)v(.) (-- a wise old owl! 


	2. TANGO

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-gi-oh! dancing elf just wants to keep Joey! *puppy dog eyes to Mr. Takahashi*  
  
Author's note: I'd like to introduce my co-author, Sadira-Black. She did Seto in this chapter. Now, he isn't a cardboard cut-out that I can throw bean bags at anymore. Thanks, Sadira!  
  
Chapter 2: TANGO  
  
## Safe from the past ## ## I'm doing alright ## ## But not very well ##  
  
Seto woke up, his breathing fast, his muscles tensed, and his heart racing. He was glad to escape that dream.again. He stared up at the ceiling, forcing himself to take deep, steady breaths, willing his body to relax and return to normal.  
  
*It's over. It's in the past, I'm safe now. He cannot hurt me anymore.* Seto made himself linger over each word, hoping they would slice through the web of old fears and memories that enclosed him, smothered him.  
  
It didn't work, so Seto began to speak the words softly, repeating them frequently, like a mantra to ward off all evil. He'd chanted the same words countless times before, trying to destroy those old fears. They would die down, for a while.until the next time his unconscious mind crept along that gloomy corridor and used it's personal key to unlock that heavy steel door where Seto kept those awful, hateful memories imprisoned.  
  
Seto turned on his side and reached for the remote on the night stand. He pointed it at the wall in front of him and pressed a button. The soothing sounds of "Waltz of the Flowers (Tchaikovsky)" floated over to him. He set the remote down, and closed his eyes, concentrating on the tone of each instrument, trying to drown those old fears in the music.  
  
Sleep had never been Seto's friend, for that was the period of time when his body was most vulnerable to a physical attack. Since his adoptive father's death, that really wasn't such an issue for him any more. But even worse, sleep was the time when he could be attacked by the fears and memories in his own mind. Even the strongest guards and tightest security system known to man couldn't protect him then. Of course, Mokuba, Seto's younger brother, was probably the only person who knew that Seto had so many nightmares.  
  
Seto looked at the clock near the bed. *5:15 am.I might as well get up now. I'll get to school early and read the report on that new dueling simulator.* He got out of bed, and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Seto's limo pulled up in front of his school about an hour and a half later. Seto leaned forward in his seat and ruffled Mokuba's hair. "Have a good day, little brother. I'll see you later." He pressed a button and spoke into the intercom. "Davis, drive Mokuba to school and make sure he gets to his first class ok." Seto got out of the limo and shut the door. He walked to the steps leading up to the main entrance. Just as he placed his hand on the handle, the door swung open. He stepped back. Someone carrying a large cardboard box was trying to keep the heavy door open and pass through it. Seto put his hand on the handle and pulled the door wide. The person holding the box paused. The box slowly lowered, and Seto found himself looking into Lyra's hazel eyes.  
  
Seto did a double-take. It was HER. *Naturally. It couldn't have been someone I don't care about. Wait, I don't really care about--Bah.* Quickly, he composed himself, determined not to let anything show. She was, after all, just a girl. "Lyra."  
  
Lyra looked surprised to see him. She opened her mouth to speak, but seemed to change her mind. "Um, t-thank you, very much. I was..." She trailed off at one of Seto's trademark glares. "Yeah, er, never mind. I'm sure you have better things to do..."  
  
Seto silently reprimanded himself, but he couldn't help it. It had become part of his nature to give others condescending looks. Lyra certainly didn't deserve it, or need it.  
  
Lyra began to continue out of the school, looking rather hurt and upset, until she stumbled on her way down the stairs. Seto instantly acted without thinking. He reached out and put his arm around Lyra's waist, steadying the girl. Then he realized what he had done. He was EXTREMELY close to her, with his hand on her--  
  
Seto released her, angry at himself for slipping up. Lyra turned around, a faint flush rising up in her face. "T-thank you, Seto." She shifted weight and smiled faintly.  
  
*Seto?* No one, save Mokuba, called him Seto. It was always Kaiba. Or Sir, or something similar.  
  
"I'll take that for you." Seto said, not really thinking, just acting. His thoughts were racing. *Why am I helping Lyra? I barely even know her.* It was so strange. He never helped anyone freely, except Mokuba.. He sat down his briefcase and took the box from her arms. It was extremely heavy, and to think that Lyra had been carrying it by herself. "Where to?"  
  
Lyra looked very shocked. "The dumpster, out back." She smiled and picked up his briefcase.  
  
Seto glanced into the box. There were pieces of wood, styrofoam, paint- smeared rags and sawdust. He raised an eyebrow and began walking towards the dumpster, Lyra following closely. "What are you building? Let me guess...a torture chamber for Coach Hacker."  
  
Lyra laughed. "Seto! You're evil!"  
  
There it was again. *Seto* It didn't make sense...  
  
"As I've been told..." Seto said dryly. He approached the green rust-heap the school called a dumpster. Seto lifted his arms and dumped the box in on the pile of assorted junk. Old art supplies, scrap wood, rotting cafeteria food. He wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Actually, I was starting a Science project, but it didn't go too well," Lyra said, handing him back his briefcase. Her cool hands touched his for a moment before she jerked away. "I was thinking of trying to program a simple computer program, but I've been having trouble formatting it for Microsoft."  
  
*No, no, no. You will NOT! offer help.* Seto scolded himself. *It may be your field of expertise, but you will not help Lyra, because you are Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. and a multi-millionaire. You will not help some GIRL just because she's pretty, sweet, and--*  
  
"I was actually doing practically the same thing. If you want help, just come to my house, after 7:00." Seto said, in the most casual tone he could manage. Naturally, a bitter tone crept in before Seto walked away quickly.  
  
Lyra stood there, watching him leave. Panic and excitement were cheek-to- cheek, stepping to a wild tango in her chest. *Get a hold of yourself, girlfriend! Just because HE offered to help you, it doesn't mean that he really likes you. After all, he IS a genius at computers. It'll probably take him 5 minutes to correct your mistakes and send you on your way.* But no matter how fast panic twirled excitement, excitement refused to lose either her balance, or the red rose of hope clenched between her teeth. Lyra tangoed up the stairs and through the school's front door. 


	3. SAME STUFF DIFFERENT DAY, SORTA

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-gi-oh! We do own Lyra, though.  
  
Chapter 3: SAME STUFF DIFFERENT DAY, SORTA  
  
## No jolts, no surprises ##  
  
Seto slumped down in his chair which was situated at the back of the room during Science. It was another boring class with Mr. Crawford ((He he. He was my Evil teacher last year. Bwhahahahahaha!!)), who seemed to enjoy lecturing the entire class on their lack of morals. Usually, Seto just ignored the teacher and thought of ways to improve his inventions.  
  
However, today was different. Nothing could get Seto's mind off of Lyra, that GIRL who had somehow become the focus of his interest. *I could have supermodel girlfriends. I could have a different actress or celebrity for every day of the week. And I fall for...HER? How absurd! Another brilliant move, Kaiba, you genius.*  
  
Mr. Crawford was in the middle of one of his 'Don't Put Things Off Until The Last Minute' lectures. *The chihauhau's asleep.* Seto noted with relish. Joey was easily provoked and this always made Seto's days more interesting.  
  
Mr. Crawford raised a gray and black eyebrow. "MR. WHEELER!" He yelled sharply.  
  
Joey fell out of his desk, landing on the floor with an audible thud. "W- what's goin' on?" Joey asked as the class laughed.  
  
Seto snorted, his eyes traveling to the clock. Ten minutes until he could get out of class and head for his house.  
  
"It seems that you find my class BORING." Mr. Crawford said, as Joey scrambled into his seat. "Tell me, what are you intending to do for your project this year?"  
  
Joey blinked. "Um... I was thinkin' of... um... well, it's a secret." The blonde boy straightened up. "Yeah, it's a secret. Dat's right. Can't tell ya."  
  
Mr. Crawford gave Joey a condescending look. "Oh really? I'm SURE that you can't tell me, Mr. Wheeler." His eyes wandered to the chalk board. "Did it occur to you that you have... three days before you must UNVEIL your little SECRET?"  
  
Joey nearly fell out of his seat again. "Three days? But dat's hardly ANY time!"  
  
"Does anyone remember when this was assigned?" Mr. Crawford asked, walking back up to the front of the class.  
  
Tea raised her hand, "Two weeks ago."  
  
Mr. Crawford nodded. "And I think two weeks and three days is plenty of time to complete your project. I'm looking forward to your SECRET, Mr. Wheeler. I expect it to be one of the best projects this year."  
  
Seto smirked slightly, knowing full well that Joey submitted the same thing every year. A Self-Opening Pizza Box. Every year his project blew up. Every year Joey got a 'D'.  
  
The buzzer rang, the piercing sound cutting through the classroom, timed perfectly with the scraping of chairs and a class of students leaving as quickly as possible.  
  
Seto got up lazily and walked to the door, glancing at Joey, who was still sitting at his desk, looking positively petrified. "Better hope your project is better than your dueling skills, Chihuahua, otherwise your grade will drop to an 'F'." And with that, the CEO of Kaiba Corp. walked out of the classroom.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Throughout the day, Lyra's eyes held a secret sparkle, and her lips were curved in a dreamy smile. Her friends quickly noticed, and they pestered her to TELL. Especially when they watched her sketching 'Bright Castle', surrounded by many hearts and flowers, during their lunch period. But Lyra just shook her head at each plea, every guess, all their jokes, a couple of tempting bribes, and even one taunting dare. She wouldn't risk jinxing her visit to HIS home later by telling them about it now. *Even if I am in and out in five minutes, I want it to be perfect.*  
  
After her last class, Lyra headed for the practice rooms, and sat before one of the pianos. She flexed and stretched her hands and fingers for a few minutes. Her head was bent, eyes closed, as she searched for a piece to play. She finally selected a song that was as light and airy as she felt. As her fingers rested over the final notes of the song, a voice hailed her.  
  
"Hi, Lyra. What song is that? I like the sound of it." Tea was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hi, Tea. It's called 'Music Box Dancer.' Having any luck with your Science project?"  
  
Tea giggled, then shrugged. "I'm making another volcano, same as every year. I'll have a hard time keeping Joey away from all the gravy that'll ooze out of it. When he comes to the Science Fair, he acts like it's just an all-you-can-eat buffet. What about you?"  
  
"I heard that!" Joey said as he stopped beside Tea. "Oh, hi, Lyra. How are ya?"  
  
Yugi and Tristan moved in front of the doorway and greeted Lyra, too. "Hi, guys. Well, Tea, I've already scrapped one failed project, so I'm on to the next one. Maybe I'll have better luck this time." Lyra glanced at her watch. "Oh, I better get going. I have a lot to do at home." Lyra closed the lid over the piano keys, grabbed her backpack, and moved between her friends and into the hall. "See you tomorrow." Lyra waved, then turned and walked away.  
  
Lyra went through her closet, then carefully selected a soft, two-piece outfit in forest green, and she braided her long auburn hair in one thick rope that swung over her left shoulder. She stuffed her notebook, a CD of the program she had started, and other items in her backpack. She looked at the clock...6:35. Lyra went down the stairs, told her mother that she was leaving, and headed out the door. 


End file.
